Zadison - Apocalypse
by Phoebe O'Brien
Summary: Basically Madison/Zoe pairing throughout AHS Apocalypse. Missing scenes of season 8


Zoe never thought they would see each other ever again, but here she is. Madison Montgomery. 

She wanted to say something, ask her how it came that she is alive or what she's doing with that guy and even more importantly, why isn't she about to strangle Queenie? Of course, Zoe was glad too...somehow, she definitely missed her best friend over the past year and she was so upset with Kyle when he told her that she didn't left the coven like he said before but instead got killed by him. That's when she broke up with him. Despite everything the blonde has done to her, she still means something to Zoe, she just doesn't know what. 

She looked at Madison. Still the same person, she noticed. She's wearing all black as always, very short pants, black sunglasses and a black hat, while having her "I bet you thought you've seen the last of me" posture. 

Then they locked eyes for a second, that's when Zoe began walking towards Madison and she did the same, but then something happened which none of them thought they would do even in their wildest dreams. They hugged. But not a simple hug, they hugged each other tightly like their lives depends on it. In the corner of Zoe's eye she could see Queenie looking at them with, you could describe, a mixture of confusion and disapproval, which is understandable since Zoe and Queenie were also best friends and haven't seen each other for quite a while and instead of running towards her, Zoe is going to the person which hurt and intrigued her countless times. 

But this person also smelled very good, she had to admit. The two of them parted but just enough they could see each other's faces and Madison was about to say something when they heard somebody fall to the ground. 

Zoe turned in that direction and immediately let go of Madison in order to run towards Cordelia, who was now lying on the floor. Madison rolled her eyes, of course Cordelia would ruin that moment between them, nonetheless she also walked towards the supreme right after Queenie, not witnessing Michael's satisfying smile. 

They somehow managed to get Cordelia into the Warlocks school again, where they offered her a bed. She still was asleep, so it was no use waiting. Madison, like many other people though were standing around their supreme, she noticed that one certain witch wasn't present. So she got out of the room and started searching Zoe. 

It only took her looking through 5 rooms and 3 times regretting wearing heels when she found Zoe sitting on a stone bench under the winding stairs. Madison stood at the door frame and instead of walking straightforward next to Zoe, she called out to her. 

"I missed you" 

Zoe turned to her, when she heard that. 

"What?" Zoe replied. 

"I said you suck." Madison sat down next to her. 

"The feeling is mutual. But I guess, I'm happy you're alive." 

Madison blinked, why would she be happy about her return? 

"Why? Because you got tired of your boy toy and need someone to get rid off him?" Madison asked. 

"Kyle and I...We aren't together anymore." 

And now the blonde was surprised, but she insisted in hearing the other one out. 

"As soon as I found out he killed you...I mean we all have blood on our hands, but you are one of us. You're not like his mother, you're not like one of those frat boys, you're not even like Marie Lavou, you are Madison Montgomery and despite he had reasons to murder you, for example for letting me stay dead, he wasn't in the right to kill you." 

The younger witch was already tearing up during her speech and Madison was about to do the same, but even after these words of somebody she used to hate, she won't let Zoe see her vulnerable. 

"Thank you." Madison blurted out. 

"What?" Zoe asked. 

"Don't you even dare to let me repeat that." Threatened Madison slightly playful. 

"I heard it, but why? What did I do?" 

Madison was quiet, why was she thanking Zoe? Because she broke up with that Franken-dude, who choked her? Yes, she was kind of relieved Zoe dumped him, but was that the reason why? No, not really. But then something came to her mind. 

"Thank you for caring about me. Not just when it came to Kyle, but also for helping me after that frat party and bringing me back after that bitch Fiona killed me." Madison whispered the next part. "There had been no one who cared about me until you." 

Zoe was listening to the blondes words. For one it was great to see that someone like Madison Montgomery has feelings, but on the other side she had no idea how she should response. 

So she cupped Madison's cheek in order to turn her around to face her then she kissed her forehead. It was a very lovingly gesture but nothing too special or too much. And it was totally worth it, because seeing Madison's very genuine smile was all it took to let Zoe return the smile.


End file.
